Muérdago
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:L/Misa:." Quizá no había sido un desperdicio aquella celebración, y mucho menos la esperanza de ser besada bajo el muérdago. Y éste había servido en algo aquella noche" Regalo de Navidad para Muse-at-dawn.


**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, ¿para qué repetirlo?.

**Claim:** L/Misa —FTW, hellyeah. Menciones de(l idiota machista con sed de muerte y que se cree el mejor, a.k.a.)Light/Misa, por obligación.

**Advertencias:** Nada que les pueda quitar la inocencia de sus ojos (?) I swear.

**Notas:** Para Muse-at-dawn, regalito de navidad para ti. Espero que te guste, hun. Enjoy it :)

-

-

* * *

**Muérdago**

* * *

La época de festividades era una de las favoritas de Misa. Le encantaba la Navidad, vestirse con aquellos divertidos vestidos rojos que tenían aquel peluche blanco en los bordes, y aquellos gorros típicos de Santa Claus adornaban constantemente su cabeza. Podría decirse que ella era el espíritu navideño en persona, riendo y sonriendo a todo el mundo, deseándole felices fiestas a quien se le cruzara por delante.

Ryuuk no la entendía.

— Misa-Misa es feliz en ésta época del año, Ryuuk. Todo está de blanco, rojo y verde. Todo es alegría y amor en éstos días. Quizá Light-kun bese a Misa bajo el muérdago... —le contestaba ella siempre, en tono soñador y dando pequeños saltitos y vueltitas en su lugar.

Y Ryuuk se desentendía del tema luego. _Las manzanas eran más importantes para él..._

En cualquier caso, Misa seguía estando feliz en aquellos días, haciendo cada preparativo necesario (comprando ropa, regalos, toda la comida necesaria, todos los adornos que le parecieran agradables y divertidos) y tratando de alegrar el día de todos -o casi todos; Ryuuzaki era un caso perdido, nunca sonreía, y Light estaba muy ocupado como para sonreírle, eso decía él-.

— Ryuuzaki —le había dicho ella un día—, ¿te agrada la Navidad?

El detective la miraba con aquellos ojos profundos y oscuros, siempre bien abiertos a cualquier cosa, y parecía meditarlo mientras tomaba una porción de su pastel de fresas.

— Supongo que me agrada, Misa-san —había contestado él.

Ella le había sonreído, le había colocado un gorro de esos de Santa Claus y le había dado un beso en la mejilla, y se había ido de allí luego de murmurar un suave y alegre _«Las fiestas se acercan, debo arreglar todo este lugar»_

L quedaba meditando y luego se miraba aquella bolita de peluche en la punta del gorro, pensando en todo aquello que involucrara lo rojo, verde y blanco, comiendo su interminable pastel de fresa. Entonces se encogía de hombros y continuaba tratando de averiguar quién era Kira.

Y Misa iba con Light, repentinamente más feliz y emocionada.

— Light-kun, te agrada la Navidad, ¿cierto? —canturreaba cerca de él, ignorando que él le restaba importancia a su mera presencia, ensimismado en su trabajo en la computadora—. ¿Light-kun?

Él la miraba, molesto al tener que hacerlo y tener que dejar lo que le interesaba en aquella computadora.

— No tengo tiempo para esas idioteces, Misa. Déjame trabajar.

Un ramalazo de tristeza cruzaba por los ojos de ella, antes de poder contener sus emociones y sonreírle falsamente.

— De acuerdo, Light-kun está muy ocupado. Misa-Misa lo entiende.

L observaba la escena callado, pero analizando, siempre analizando. Light resoplaba molesto y Misa se iba a decorar, tratando de no pensar en aquello y sonriéndole a Ryuuk, quien de vez en cuando conversaba con ella.

Cada día que pasaba, Misa se sentía un poquito más eufórica y sonreía cada vez más. El muérdago ya estaba colgado y listo, y ella lo miraba con ojos soñadores todo el tiempo.

Pero en Noche Buena, Light no apareció. Ella se había perparado para él, se había vestido lo más linda posible, había organizado aquella cena y celebración con todos sus compañeros, había decorado aquel lugar, la guarida, el centro, donde siempre estaban, desbordando en colores navideños. Se había esmerado en todo aquello y él no estaba allí (¿Cuándo iría a despertar de ese sueño donde creía que él iría a amarla? No lo sabía).

El muérdago ya no serviría. Tenía ganas de tirar la copa de vino que mantenía sus manos ocupadas y salir corriendo para llorar en su habitación. Pero por algún motivo, seguía estúpidamente bajo aquel muérdago.

Se puso a juguetear con su dedo en el borde de la copa, no podía irse de allí, era algo así como la anfitriona.

— Misa-san —la voz del detective la sorprendió y en seguida dejó de jugar con la copa.

— Ryuuzaki.

— ¿Qué sucede? Pareces estar triste —comentó, mientras miraba todo con ojos curiosos, una porción del pastel navideño de fresa en su mano, y un dedo en su labio. Parecía no importarle mucho la respuesta. La música estaba presente, moderada pero agradable.

— Misa-Misa está triste porque Light-kun no vino a la fiesta de Navidad que ella preparó.

El muchacho de cabellos despeinados la miró repentinamente, y la analizó detenidamente. Misa continuó.

— Misa-Misa quería que Light-kun la besara bajo el muérdago —suspiró cansinamente, y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

El detective miró el muérdago encima de ellos y luego observó a la muchacha analizar detalladamente su copa.

— Misa no tiene que estar triste —dijo él, justo en el momento en el que acabó su porción de pastel.

La muchacha rubia lo miró, y justo en aquel momento sintió la mano de él en su mentón y de lo primero de lo que fue consciente luego, fue el sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, en un beso torpemente exigente que pareció durar mucho y nada, que le sabía a fresa y dulce, fresco y rico. Un beso que no esperaba pero que le agradó.

Cuando se separó, no había pizca de sentimiento alguno en el rostro del detective.

— Que Misa-san tenga felices fiestas —dijo, y tocaron las doce.

Y así como vino, se fue, tranquilo y observándolo todo. Misa susurró un _«Y a ti»_ tardío y se quedó mirando el muérdago por largo rato.

Quizá no había sido un desperdicio aquella celebración, y mucho menos la esperanza de ser besada bajo el muérdago. Y éste había servido en algo aquella noche (e inconscientemente, se tocó los labios y sonrió).

* * *

_&._


End file.
